Garage
To see information regarding the Garage in the Town, click here. ---- Overview The Garage is a location in Jailbreak. There are three car slots and one helicopter pad. There are also windows on every side of the garage. The main purpose of the garage is to give players on all teams the opportunity to customize the appearance of their vehicles, as well as upgrade the engine level and other functional modifications. They allow players to make their vehicles stand out, depending on what skins the player has. By purchasing the "Mobile Garage" gamepass, players can customize their vehicle from anywhere, making the garage useless. Location The first garage area is located down the highway by the prison. It has a rather obvious spot, as it has a bright orange & black colors on it, and have a bright yellow sign pointing to it. The garage in the city has one helicopter pad on the top, and it also has a bright yellow "Customize!" sign on the left side of it, which is presumably to help new players navigate to them so they know where to customize their cars at. Garage 1.0 CURRENT STATUS: '''The old garage was removed from Jailbreak on July 5, 2017. '''DESCRIPTION: '''The old Garage was made out of red bricks. There were 3 bars by the left wall and 3 by the right wall in the old Garage. There were no options to change the license plate, engine, headlight color, spoiler, etc. Before Helicopters were given the ability to change colors and textures, there was a red Tesla instead of Helicopter pads. Passengers of the vehicle could also adjust the car's colours when this Garage was in-game. This was before the Garage 2 was added (Garage 2 was added with the 2.0 features and look). Garage 2.0 '''CURRENT STATUS: This version of the garages was removed on May 1, 2019 and replaced by a much newer, and more modern garage (3.0). DESCRIPTION: The entire garage was redone from the bottom up in the "Garage Update". The Garages' walls were white with yellow stripes, the roof became yellow, was made smaller and received 2 white helipads where helicopters could be customized. Instead of the interface being on the walls, the driver would receive a blue GUI with every customizable feature on the left side of the screen. If they clicked, available options would be shown right of the box and the driver will be able to purchase items from the shop at will. Garage 3.0 CURRENT STATUS: This version of the Garage 3.0 is currently active in Jailbreak (as of July 9, 2019) 'DESCRIPTION: '''This is the newest garage and was implemented during the late 2 Year Anniversary ''(which this update was implemented past April 20, 2019 (exactly 2 years ago since the Public BETA Release). The Garage 1 has been once again recolored, this time replacing the white with black. A helipad has also been removed and now there is a lone helipad in the center. The entrances have been relocated, one where all three were formerly, one on the opposite end and one on the side facing the criminal base. Players can now see what other players are doing to their vehicles as the garage now has more glass walls. The GUI has been redesigned and the first box is at the top and all boxes are red. The options are now displayed as miniature 3-dimensional models of the vehicle that is being customized. Robot arms are also present but serve no purpose at the moment. If the player walks in the Garage without a vehicle, the garage doors will shut and they will receive options to spawn vehicles they own. Gallery New Garage 3.0 (April 30, 2019 -- present) Garagev2.png|The garage's exterior. NewGarage.png|The V1 Garage's exterior. JBGarageInterior.PNG|The garage's interior. Old Garage(s) (in previous versions, April 21, 2017 -- April 30, 2019) DD3cLgnUwAALN U-0.jpg|''A bird's eye view of the 2nd Garage.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-13 at 11.21.20 PM.png|''The interior of the 2nd Garage.'' GarageUpdated.jpg|''A view of the 2nd garage entrance'' Oldest jailbreak garage.PNG|''A view of the 1st garage'' Trivia * Before July 5, players could not buy textures, window colors, etc. from the garage. * You can purchase some textures, window colors, etc. that you don't own yet in the Garage. * The only items that you cannot purchase in the garage are the items in the Vault/Tier #6 Safe and sometimes limited time rims or colors. * Some Criminals use the garage to hide from Police. (If a camping cop is outside, stay inside the garage until the cop leaves). * This is the best place to go AFK, because police officers cannot arrest you while behind a door only you can open without them glitching or exploiting. * You can customize cars on the helicopter pads if you use rocket fuel however, it's really difficult. * You can also customize aerial vehicles in the car spots. However, the Helicopter and the Blackhawk don't fit in. * So far, the garage has been through 2 revamps. * Even if you don't have the SWAT Gamepass or the BOSS Gamepass, you can still spawn in the SWAT Van and the Wraith, but you can't drive the vehicles, unless you have these gamepasses. * If a player manages to get a Jet Ski into this garage, it can be customized here. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Vehicle Customization Category:City Category:Renovated Locations